World's Collide
by Lightning-Tenshi-29
Summary: Kagome is sent to America by her boss to investigate a rogue demon. However, she gets more than she bargained for when she has to work with NCIS. What will she do when she finds out the demon is two people she knows VERY well? Bad summary, just give it a go.
1. Chapter 1

Worlds Collide

A/N; I'm late, I'm late, I'm late again! Here's me running after the NCIS/Inuyasha bandwagon hoping to get a lift. Actually, I'm so late I can't even see the bandwagon anymore. The last crossovers for this were made _years_ ago. So so late.

 _Pairings:_

 _Kagome x ?_

 _Tony x ?_

 _Ziva x ?_

 _Tony x ?_

 _Gibbs x Inukimi (Sesshomaru's mother)_

 _Rin x Palmer_

 _(Pairings mostly undecided.)_

 _Prologue:_

Hot tears streamed down Kagome's face, as she knelt before the old well. She ran her hand across the ancient oak beams of the well, reminiscing about a time when things were far simpler. She still remembered the day, the day when it was finally all over. It was a great but terrible day for her.

Naraku had been destroyed, through a combination of the Wind Scar, Meidō Zangetsuha, and one of her own sacred arrows. But it came at a terrible cost. Before he died, Naraku sent a miasma-infected tentacle straight at Inuyasha.

Kikyo took his dying body to hell where he could live with the woman he loved for all eternity. The jewel took her home, and the well had not worked since.

That was three years ago to this day. Time had not healed those wounds, the pain is still as fresh as it was the day she had to leave the feudal era. All she could do now was hope and pray everything turned out alright for each and every single one of them.

She hoped with all her soul Miroku and Sango had long lives, that her son enjoyed his time on earth even with no parents left to guide him, and that even Sesshomaru found happiness in someone else.

But hoping wasn't enough. The burden of not knowing was destroying her inside.

During those three hard years without the feudal era, she had graduated, being able to catch up with the rest of the school despite missing years of her education. She worked at the shrine, unable to leave home, in case one day the well opened for her.

Over the years, she had honed her miko skills to perfection based on each and every scroll they had at the shrine that was useful to her.

She found herself able to charge any item she had with her miko ki, and even make physical embodiments of her ki, like a shield or sword. She thanked kami-sama for her new abilities, wanting to learn all she could about them was what drove her now.

Wiping away her tears, she slowly walked up the steps to the grounds of the shrine. She took a look at the well from over she shoulder, before closing the doors and walking to the house.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, her sapphire blue eyes scanning the grounds. She frowned that was not supposed to be there.

A sleek, elegant black limo was parked at the foot of the steps to the shrine. They rarely got rich visitors, and when they did, it was usually someone trying to buy the grounds. She shook it off, assuming it was people here trying to buy the grounds.

She opened the door to the house slowly, expecting to find her grandpa yelling at some buissness executive about how they'll never sell. Instead she found her family eating peacefully at the table.

Sakura Higurashi looked at her daughter.

"There's someone here to see you honey. I sent them in the lounge to wait for you." She explained, going back to eating.

Kagome nodded. "Thanks mom."

Sakura just smiled. Her daughter was in for a surprise – a big one at that.

Kagome made her way to the lounge, wondering who was here to see her. Maybe Eri? She stopped dead before the door. What if it was Hojo? Not him again. No, no. She wasn't going back to letting him fawn all over her, enough was enough.

She took in a deep breath, and opened the door.

"Hojo, I'm really sorry but I just don't like-" She stopped, eyes wide.

"How..?" She whispered.

Before her sat two males. One with orange hair and bright emerald eyes, the other with long silky silver hair and golden eyes, both in suits.

"Don't gape miko, it is not becoming." The silver-haired man snapped.

"Mama!" The other exclaimed, a smile lighting up his face.

"Sess, Shippo?" She asked nervously, afraid. They couldn't be – it was over five hundred year ago.

"I dislike that name, miko."

"Ignore him, Mama, even after all these years he still has an icicle up his ass. It's really us." Shippo smiled.

Kagome rushed forwards, wrapping her arms around her son.

"Shippo…" She whispered, tears welling up her eyes.

"The reunion is touching, but we must get back to business." Sesshomaru recited in his cold voice.

Kagome pulled away from the hug, wiping her eyes.

"After all these years why now?" She asked quietly.

"We weren't sure. You never told us the year you came to the feudal era, and we didn't want to create a different timeline by appearing too soon." Shippo explained, putting a reassuring hand on his mother's shoulder.

"But now miko-" Sesshomaru started.

"What happened to them?" Kagome asked, looking his straight in the face.

"Be more specific miko." Sesshomaru glared.

"Sango, Miroku, Rin, Shiori, Jeneji, Kaede and Kirara."

Shippo sighed. Of course the first thing his mother would ask was about them, not the business they were here for.

"The slayer and the monk were married, with three children, Rin still lives, I adopted her into my bloodline, the hanyou's were married, the old woman died at the age of one hundred and fifty, and the cat still lives." Sesshomaru summarised, his gaze unwavering.

"At least they were happy." Kagome whispered.

"They were." Shippo reassured her, nodding his head.

"Business miko." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Unfortunately, this isn't just a reunion mama. Over the past few years, youkai activity has increased dramatically, particularly in the US." Shippo told her.

"If you have not lost your touch, we would like to send you over to America to investigate these disturbances."

"Why me?" Kagome asked, sapphire eyes ablaze with confusion.

"Mama, you're the only miko left. Sure, we have demons, but they can't dispose of the bodies like you can. We can't risk humans finding the bodies, or our demons being killed." Shippo put it softly.

"Why haven't I sensed any demons then?"

"Simple. I ordered them to stay away from you." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ordered?" Kagome tilted her head to the side.

"Do not underestimate this sesshomaru, a lot has changed."

"Tell me everything." Kagome begged.

Over the years, humans became more intelligent. So intelligent they had developed a way to kill youkai. This was a worry for the youkai society, so they went into hiding and put about the rumour the entire demon race had been killed by a plague. They used powerful magics to disguise themselves, the ones that were too weak to generate their own human appearance were either killed or protected by the kitsune's who could cast illusion over others.

They reformed their society completely, with the youkai that lead the most prominent lives as humans in charge. As the decades passed, humans had forgotten about their way of killing youkai, and they in general were thought to be a myth.

Instead of re-emerging and risking their lives again, the youkai remained disguised as humans. The humans of this day and age were smart – they could easily find an even more brutal way to kill them. To stop other youkai from exposing themselves, or creating a mess in public that could result in the exposure of their race, they created their own government to handle and prevent those situations.

They created the YPS, lead by none other than Sesshomaru Tashio. The YPS (Youkai Protection Society) was among the most secretive of organisations ever to exist. It consisted of youkai, those with holy blood (Though there are few remaining), and those that still held the practices of demon slayers.

Any youkai that was attempting or had come close to exposing their race was either given a sanction or death penalty. It was harsh but that was how it worked. It kept the entire race away from humanity. Only those with clearance were allowed to know, and those with clearance were rare.

"And you want me to become one of the agents?" Kagome asked.

"Precisely. You will travel around the world, fully paid, to kill youkai that cause harm to the human race." Sesshomaru told her.

"But, the shrine-" She started.

"Will receive monthly payments from YPS, and you will be allowed to visit home in between missions."

"I don't know.."

"Mama. Please, we need you- you'll always be allowed to visit home, and it's like a paid vacation." Shippo tried to convince her.

"Kit, it may be too much for her. She probably isn't what she used to be anyway." Sesshomaru sneered.

"What? I'm just as strong-STRONGER even. Want to take me on old man?" She challenged, flames practically rushing off her.

"As amusing as that would be, no. But, if you're stronger you'll have no problem completing our missions?"

"Of course I'd have no problem! I'm strong! I could take you both on."

Sakura heard her daughter's shouts from the other room and smiled, her daughter had her fire back. And, she could use that extra money. Maybe the trips around the world would do some good for her heart.

Who knows, she might even meet someone. Then she would become a grandma for real! Shippo didn't count, she never knew him as a child, and she wanted to knit some baby clothes.

Before she knew it, Kagome found herself signing that contract and becoming a part of YPS.

 _Three months later_

Kagome had undergone serious training, and seventy mock missions and twelve real missions in Japan, in preparation for her first mission outside of Japan. Every day at noon, she would meet with Sesshomaru to spar, and today was her final day before jetting off to America.

"Miko, you should be careful." Sesshomaru warned.

"I can take care of myself fluffy." She huffed.

"Never address me with that infernal name again." He growled.

Rin, now a beautiful woman who looked to be in her twenties, strolled into the dojo.

"Hey fluffy." She greeted, waving at her adopted father.

Kagome smiled and shook her head.

 _USA_

Tsuki held her boyfriend's hand. He was on leave, spending the time with her. They strolled through the dark streets of Washington hand-in-hand, oblivious to everything but each other.

Tsuki was immensely happy. She had just gained clearance to tell her boyfriend that she was a cat demon, and an agent for YPS.

Brad Smith was a marine, had been, and always intended to be. Three years ago he met his beautiful girlfriend Tsuki. She was Japanese, working in the American branch of her agency. It was love at first sight for them, and he couldn't be happier.

They were walking back to their shared apartment from an unfamiliar part of the city after a party with their friends. He turned into an alleyway, thinking it was a shortcut.

They stopped in front of a wall. Something about the very air seemed off.

Tsuki snuggled closer to him. "Brad, I think we've taken a wrong turn."

"Me too." He agreed, subconsciously wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's waist.

They heard a loud clang.

"W-What was that?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm not sure." He narrowed his eyes, looking for something.

Then, Tsuki smelt it. The stench of another demon. Another demon that was drenched in human blood.

"Stay close to me." Brad told her, pulling her to his chest.

"Brad, this is something else."

"I know it's scary, but we'll make it through this, I'll protect you." He promised.

"No, it's actually something else, it's.." Tsuki trailed off, her expression turning to one of horror.

Dark, topaz eyes stared at them. It was too dark to see the body, just the glowing golden eyes.

"Monster." He finished for her.

"No, demon." She paled.

The eyes drew closer and closer.

"Kill." A cold, sharp voice commanded from the edge of the alleyway.

A growl was the voice's only response, as sharp claws shredded the couple to pieces.

Tsuki screamed, dropping her illusion.

Brad screamed, pulling her closer,her tail getting in the way.

She felt so happy, in her last moments, that despite her furry appendages he still loved her. She wanted him to see her even in their final moments as the girl he knew her as, and used her last strength to put the illusion back up.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She told him, sobbing.

The pain was immense for the few seconds it lasted.

The cold voice laughed from the back of the alleyway.

"Our love is the only true one. Come here." It whispered.

And so, the duo made their way off into the night.

 _NCIS bullpen_

Gibbs strolled through the bullpen, coffee in hand.

"Grab your stuff, we have a case." He barked.

"Grabbing my stuff boss." Tony replied.

A/N; So, my first NCIS/Inu crossover is here. Please note, chapters won't normally be this long and update's will probably be slow.

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

I would love to know if there's anyone out there that's reading this. If you are please put something just so I do know you exist, even if it's just a random full stop.

-LT xx


	2. Chapter 2

Worlds Collide

A/N; Eek! Thank you to everyone who is reading this, I love you all so freaking much! Ahem. To start off, this story is heavily influenced by RainLily-13's 'Reality and Truth'. It's brilliant! And, everything is set while Ziva is still in NCIS. I just watched season 13 ep24, and cried my eyes out. I am so unable to function right now.

 _Washington, USA, Crime Scene_

"Boss, we've got two bodies over here!" McGee shouted from the end of the alleyway, waving to the team.

"At least I think they're bodies." He added quietly, staring at the shreds of flesh, dried blood splattered around them.

It was grotesque. Pieces of flesh hung together, the skin on the surface pale and deathly. Dried blood lay all around the pieces, and coating them in a deep red.

McGee stumbled backwards, as Tony and Ziva made their way over to him.

"What is it McGeek?"

Tim paled, looking at something.

"We have a head, over here." He gulped.

"Bag it up and get it over to Ducky." Gibbs ordered, whacking McGee on the head.

"But boss-"

Gibbs turned on his heel, "Do we have a problem?"

"No boss." McGee chanted.

 _Narita International Airport, Japan_

Kagome looked down at the ticket in her hand. It was too late to go back now, besides, a break would be good for her, right? Sesshomaru had assigned her to a mission in Washington, USA. It appeared a rogue demon was targeting other demons.

From pictures of other incidents, she could see the victims had been clawed to death and reduced to a pile of flesh. It made her want to throw up, the sadism of the demons made her feel nauseous. How could they actually get a kick out of murdering another being? Granted, killing Naraku made her feel pretty great about herself, but that was different. Most of the victims lead quiet lives, out of the way of humanity.

 _Gate twenty-three._

Where on earth was that?

She'd already gone past gate thirteen millions of times. It seriously was looking like she was going to miss the flight. If she did, damn Sess would be pissed.

Kagome ran a hand through her raven hair. Who knew flying could be so stressful? She'd never been abroad in her life- this was all new. She huffed and looked for someone that could help.

What?

Was that Sess?

Maybe he sensed her distress and came to help her!

She walked quickly over to the silver-haired person whose back was facing towards her. She tapped them on the shoulder.

Instead of seeing the stoic face of Sesshomaru like she was expecting to, she saw someone completely different.

An almost-Sess.

She looked almost identical, except her face was far more rounded, and she seemingly had more emotions displayed in her eyes.

"I uhm.." Kagome stumbled for words, her brain completely leaving her.

"Ah. You must be the miko my son told me about." The woman said, her voice a more feminine and slightly warmer version of Sesshomaru's.

"You're his mother?" The miko asked, somewhat having regained her composture.

"Yes, my name is Inukimi. Sesshomaru sent me to watch over you on this trip." She told her.

"Uh okay. Do you know where gate twenty-three is?"

"He knew you would be this incompetent. Follow me."

Nodding, Kagome followed the woman through the crowds.

"I will be your mentor on this trip, and I will trust your judgement, since Sesshomaru seems to. Though you would also do wise not to cross me, miko."

Kagome nodded again, realising that accepting it and making friends with her would be better for her health than fighting it.

"Kagome." She stated.

"What?" The inu demon tilted her head to the side.

"My name is Kagome, please use it."

"Hn. You may call me Kimi." Sesshomaru's mother told her.

Kagome smiled. This woman seemed easier than Sess, and somewhat more emotive too.

"I think we have a plane to catch, Kimi."

"As do I." Kimi agreed.

The pair stopped before a huge entrance, to the left of which was a grey desk. Behind the desk sat two mean looking men, hands outstretched for passports.

Kagome dug into her jean pocket, pulling out a standard issue light-blue passport. She handed it to the man closest to her.

He looked her up and down, and she got the feeling he wasn't just comparing her to her passport photo. She rolled her eyes, snatched the passport off him and walked into the gate, suitcase trailing behind her.

Inukimi smiled and handed her passport to the other man. She leant in super close to him, over the table, and whispered in his ear.

"Don't even try it." She hissed.

She leant back outwards, and took her passport from him, heading into the gate after Kagome. The two boarded the flight, a comfortable silence settling between them.

 _YPS Headquarters, Japan_

A petite girl with flowing red hair and coal black eyes rushed towards the top floor of the YPS headquarters, to deliver an important message to Sesshomaru. As a half-panther half-cheetah demon she was extremely fast, one of the fastest among the remaining youkai.

She stopped in front of the black door, panting lightly. Her red and yellow tail bobbed around her, swaying from side-to-side. Taking in a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Barked an icy voice from inside.

Shaking off the foreboding feeling she had, Karan pulled the door open and stepped into the menacing office.

"Cat." He said coldly.

"I'm not a _cat._ I understand you hated my mother but this is taking it too far." She narrowed her eyes.

Karan had been named after her panther youkai mother, the fire panther deeva. Her boss famously hated panthers, and even if she was only half panther that didn't stop him from making a fool of her and demeaning her every opportunity he got.

He narrowed his golden eyes, a way of warning her not to overstep her boundaries.

"I have news for you." Karan concluded.

"Go ahead, cat."

Ignoring the remark, Karan continued. "Agent Tsuki was a victim of the Washington rouge attacks. She was with her Navy boyfriend, the one she was going to tell about us. Unfortunately, NCIS got there first, so we may have to 'investigate' together."

Sesshomaru nodded. "That is rather inconvenient for us. I shall put my mother and Kagome on the case." He decided.

"The miko? As if she could do anything. She's got to be pushing five hundred now." Karan scoffed.

"I assure you, she is very much alive, and only twenty. Don't speak of what you know not of."

Karan growled, strolling out of the room and slamming the door behind her. She left the floor muttering about stupid dogs.

Sesshomaru sighed, and dialled a number on his phone.

 _Washington Airport, USA_

Kagome exited the plane, Inukimi right behind her. The eleven hour flight had been taxing on their bodies, and both were jet-lagged, Kagome feeling the side-effects more than her mentor.

She reached into her jean pocket, feeling past her passport to her phone. The screen lit up.

 _Sess – one missed call._

Well, that could be important. She called him back, listening to the dull tones before he picked up.

"Sess, it's Kagome."

"It's also extremely late at night. This Sesshomaru was asleep." He growled into the phone.

"Oops. Anyway, anything important come up?"

"Agent Tsuki and her Navy boyfriend have been murdered. We suspect the killer is the same demon you are investigating. Because the news was late in, you will have to pretend to investigate with NCIS. Do try not to blow our cover."

"Yes, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Hn."

And with that, he hung up, resuming his sleep, not that he needed much anyway since he was a demon.

Kagome stuffed her phone back in her pocket, and turned back to Inukimi.

"I heard. I am a demon, not an elderly woman." Inukimi snapped, just as Kagome was about to explain the situation to her.

"Of course, Kimi."

"Let's go. I do believe Sesshomaru purchased an apartment for us."

They left the airport, luggage trailing behind them.

 _Abby's Lab, NCIS headquarters, USA_

Gibbs strolled into Abby's lab, coat in hand.

"What have you got for me, Abs?" He asked.

Abby turned around, taking a sip from a large bottle labelled 'Caf-Pow'.

"Well, you see, I found this piece of paper, very good quality, made in-" She started to ramble.

"What about the paper, Abs?"

"Oh, well. You heard of the YPS?" She asked.

"Yeah, secret society, no-one knows what they're about." He nodded.

"The piece of paper was her ID. She was Tsuki Kagawake, a Japanese agent for YPS."

"You mean she's one of theirs?"

"That's not all! The paper also specified her as a senior agent, and she was here for a specific reason."

"Do we know what that reason was Abs?"

"She was here to investigate these killings, that have apparently been going on." Abby grinned.

"Thanks, Abs." He leant over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, and one last thing- these killings have been under tight wrap, only those with level seventeen clearance are allowed to know about them."

Gibbs nodded, and left the room.

"I love my job!" Abby mused to herself.

 _Bullpen, NCIS headquarters, USA_

"So, what do we know about our dead marine and his girlfriend?" Ziva asked.

"Brad worked in the navy for fifteen years, with only one bad report to his name." Tony answered.

"The girlfriend?" Ziva pressed.

Tony turned the slide, a picture of her ID popping up on the monitor.

"She works for YPS as a senior agent, she's Japanese." He listed.

"And, she has been receiving very large sums of money monthly from another account." McGee added, the slide now changing to her credit card transactions.

Gibbs strolled in.

"End of the work day, everybody. Tomorrow, Tony and Ziva will investigate their apartment, McGee, you take care of that money."

"Yes boss." The three chanted, taking their coats from the back of their chairs.

A/N; Updates will not be this fast usually, I was just super bored and decided to write this. Please review. What pairings would YOU like to see?

Next time: The meeting! Ooo.

Anything you think is wrong or needs improvement, please message or review about it!

-LT xx


	3. Chapter 3

Worlds Collide

A/N; Here's another chappie for you all. The only pairing I'm going for now is Tony/Kagome. If you would like to see something different, PLEASE review and let me know.

 _Washington Apartment Complex, USA_

"It's huge." Kagome breathed, looking around the apartment Sesshomaru bought for their trip to the USA.

Kimi snorted, "You expected anything less?"

Kagome chuckled and looked around, taking in the apartment.

The apartment was divided into five rooms, and a fairly large entrance. The bathroom had crisp blue tiled walls, a shower, a bath, a toilet and a large full-length mirror within it. Attached to the far rack was a shelf full of fluffy white towels.

The bedrooms were identical, both painted white with a purple and black striped feature wall at the far side. Up against the feature wall were their beds, both king-sized. Next to the beds were huge wardrobes with hand-tailored clothes for each female inside them. There was also a black desk and chair, a full length mirror and a shelf of books.

The kitchen was fairly simple, having all grey walls with a white stripe going through the centre of them. The appliances were up against the wall on the left, counters on the far wall and a marble table with five chairs in the centre of the room.

The lounge had maroon walls. The walls were adorned with paintings, a large white L-shaped sofa pushed against the left wall. The fire-place was made of bright white marble, it's mantle-piece adorned with pictures of Inukimi, Kagome, Kagome with Kouga, Sesshomaru, Shippo and Rin.

"Done gaping yet, Kagome?" Kimi asked, looked sceptically at her over her shoulder.

"Nope, just a few more minutes." The miko whispered.

"We don't have a few more minutes. I want you to get some sleep- we're both jetlagged and have to investigate tomorrow."

Grumbling, Kagome took her black suitcase to the bedroom with the clothes for her in.

"Sleep, miko. You will need your strength." Kimi advised her, though the tone it was delivered in made it sound more like a demand.

Kagome nodded, rummaging through her black suitcase for her pyjamas.

"Sleep well, Kimi." She whispered under her breath.

With that, the girl lay down in the soft covers of her new bed, thinking about the investigation.

 _Late at night, Gibbs' home, USA_

The beep of the phone woke the special agent from his light slumber. He rolled onto his side, and picked up the phone.

"Gibbs." He answered.

"This is Karan Deeva from YPS. I am telling you the court has given us joint jurisdiction on the case, and two of our agents will be reporting to your headquarters tomorrow morning."  
"It'll be the Navy-YPS club, not the YPS-Navy club. We got here first, so we'll lead the investigation."

"Oh, we'll see about that." Karan snorted.  
"I bet you will." And with that, he hung up, getting back to sleep.

 _Washington Apartment Complex, USA_

Kagome yawned, getting out of bed. She observed herself in her Pink-and-black checkered pyjamas for a few moments, before turning to her wardrobe.

She turned out of her room, into the kitchen.

Kimi was already sat there, reading a newspaper, clad in a white blouse, navy blue pencil skirt, white heels and a navy blue jacket with 'YPS' on the back in bold white writing.

"Ah, you're awake Kagome."

Kagome just nodded in response.

"We're expected at NCIS headquarters at ten sharp." Kimi stated, running a hand through her long silky silver hair.

"What's the time now?"

"Nine-thirty." She answered simply.

Kagome sighed and left the room, heading to her bedroom to pick an outfit.

She looked curiously through her wardrobe, deciding on a navy vest-top and white low-rise jeans. She grabbed white converse, and her white hat with 'YPS' stamped across the front in bold.

"Ready!" She shouted, flying out of the bedroom.

"You better be, we're running out of time, miko." Kimi retorted, slightly agitated.

"Kag-o-me. Three syllables, not hard to remember."

"Hn." Was her only response.

"What about a car?" Kagome asked, the thought only just hitting her.

"This one has it sorted."

"What does that mean?" She inquired, somewhat nervous.

"It means, I have it under control. Do not doubt my judgement."

Kagome nodded, looking sidelong at the door as they exited the apartment.

"I just hope your judgement is worth not doubting." She muttered.

 _Outside Washington Apartment complex, USA_

"You've got to be kidding me." Kagome barely picked her jaw up off the concrete.

"This one does not kid, Sesshomaru has told me you know how to ride."

"I do but-" Kagome was cut off mid complaint.

"Then there are no problems. You know how to ride; I know how to ride, what's the problem?"

"Nothing." Kagome's mouth closed with a click, she knew better than to argue with her superiors.

"I thought not."

Kagome took in a deep breath as she started at the two Suzuki 2009 models, one with white striped along the bottom contrasting with the black motorcycle. The other was white with black striped along the bottom. Two helmets were by them, one black and one white.

"Which one do you want?" The miko asked.

"The black one." Kimi answered simply, straddling the bike of her choice and fixing the helmet to her head.

"Okay." Kagome breathed, mounting her bike. She put on the black helmet, taking off her hat and putting it in the compartment at the back of the bike.

Kimi nodded at her, signalling to go. Kagome nodded back, revving the engine.

 _NCIS headquarters, Washington, USA_

Gibbs walked through the bullpen, yelling to Ziva and Tony who were just about to set off.

"Sit yourselves down, all of you." He commanded.

"Hey boss, I thought we were going to the apartment?" Tony asked, sitting on his leather chair.

"Change of plans. YPS have joint jurisdiction of the case, two of their agents will be here soon."

"YPS?" Tony tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Honestly Tony do you know nothing? They're the most secretive organisation on the planet, no one knows what they do, but apparently they investigate the murders of their own." Ziva answered.

"Oh I knew that, I was just asking for McGee over here, he didn't have a clue." Tony lied.

"That lie is as plain as the ears on your face."

"Nose, Ziva, Nose." McGee corrected.

"Same thing." She shrugged.

"They're here." Gibbs told them.

Two motorcycles zoomed through the entrance to the NCIS car park, stopping beside each other.

"Stop staring." Gibbs ordered, smacking Tony on the head.

"Stopping boss."

"Good."

Tony turned his attention back to the monitor, looking back at Brad's background file.

"Where _was_ that money coming from?" Tim whispered, frowning at the screen.

Kimi took her helmet off, flicking her hair behind her shoulders. Kagome did the same, except also putting her hat on, all in one fluid motion.

They entered the building side-by-side, flashing ID briefly at security, and walked into the bullpen.

"Look at those legs, man." Tony whispered, reaching over to tap Tim.

"Stop being a pervert, Tony!" Ziva hissed, fiddling with a pen.

He looked upwards, observing the full bodies of each female.  
The first had long silver hair than reached to her knees, and bright hazel-almost golden eyes. The second was more youthful, with large sapphire eyes, a petite body and long ebony hair.

Gibbs walked forward to shake Kimi's hand.

"Gibbs."

"Kimi Tashio."

Tony leaned across his desk, towards Kagome.  
"Special Agent Tony Dinozzo, at your service. I think we'll be getting pretty _close_ during this investigation." He flashed a bright grin at her.

"Officer Kagome Higurashi, immune to charm." She flashed a grin back, playfulness flickering in her eyes.

Ziva snickered, "Rejected." She mouthed.

"That's Ziva David, and I'm Tim McGee." The second male smiled, waving at her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Kagome greeted.  
"Some more than others." She muttered under her breath.

Ziva smiled and leaned back. This was going to be amusing.

"Where should we start?" Kagome asked.

"You've already missed the start of the investigation, David can fill you in. McGee, find out all you can about that account."

Ziva walked over to the monitor, Kimi and Kagome behind her.

"Brad and Tsuki were murdered in this alleyway. The bodies were sliced, suggesting claws or multiple knives were used. Tsuki also recived montly payments of half a million dollars, McGee is looking into that now." Ziva explained.

"The account is locked." Tim scowled at the screen, clicking and typing furiously.

"Then unlock it, McGeek."

"It's not that simple, Tony." He huffed.

"I doubt that, maybe you're just failing."

"It's protected with firewalls, and- uh oh." Tim was cut off mid-sentence by a pop-up on his screen.

"What's the uh-oh McNerd?"

"The uh-oh is the account sending a virus to this computer, it'll take a lot of effort to get rid of it."

Kagome looked at her silver-haired companion.  
"Who could she be receiving payment off?"

"Half a million is her monthly salary, the account is Sesshomaru." Kimi shrugged.

"Shouldn't we tell them that?"

"I suppose so, but watching the ningen flail amuses me."

"You don't seem very amused."

"Watch your mouth, miko."

"Three syllables. That's how long my name is. It's not much to remember – so use it."

"Hn." Kimi brushed it off.

With a sigh Kagome told them, "It is probably my boss, half a million dollars a month is- sorry, was Tsuki's salary. He is extremely protective of his money, despite how much of it he has."

Tony leaned forwards, "How much money is that?"

"Classified." Kimi snapped. She disliked her family's matters being delved into by naïve ningen. She could easily wipe the floor with them, they had no right to invade her or her sons' privacy.

"Kimi, you knew Tsuki better than me, did she have any enemies?" Kagome changed the subject.

"There is only one that comes to mind." The demon answered.

"Who is that?" Tim asked, brows raised.

"Kagura Takeshino. Though I have heard nothing of her in recent years."

Kagome gasped, "As in the same Kagura that was-" She started.

"The very same. Clearly they did not tell you they all survived even after his death, they had their freedom."

"Whose death?"

"Classified." Kimi snarled.

"We're together on this investigation, you've got to trust us. There's no point in us being here if we're not going to collaborate." Tony shrugged.

Kimi stalked over to the unsuspecting agent, and hissed in his face.

"People would pay more than your life is worth to know that information."

She may not have had a big part in the war, but she and many others suffered as a result of it. No way in hell was she going to give valuable information like that to a pup who she had known barely half an hour.

"Got it." Tony whispered.

"Touchy much." He added afterwards.

"Ignore her, she's not really a people person." Kagome apologised on her behalf.

"I would quite like to see the bodies." The silver-haired woman told them.

"Sure, I'll take you to them." McGee stood up.

"I'm warning you, there isn't much left of them." Tony smirked.

Kagome followed after them, wondering. What if this was a sick human not just a rogue demon? After all, she had heard of people like The Zodiac Killer and Jack The Ripper, and Spring Heeled Jack.

It was possible it was just a human with psychotic tendencies, and a mental disorder.

But, as soon as she saw the bodies, she immediately knew no fake claws could mimic wounds of the real deal that well. They wouldn't be able to tear through flesh and sever the skin as effortlessly as youkai claws could.

And she knew, she knew it was something more than just the usual demon sick of working under humans.

A/N; So, so, so. Tony/Kagome? What do you think? PLEASE review. I'm kinda disappointed with the amount of reviews this has compared to some of my other stories, but that's what missing the crossover bandwagon does to you.

PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't like that pairing tell me! PLEASE! I appreciate it if you're still reading this!

-LT xxx


	4. Chapter 4

Worlds Collide

A/N; Welcome back! A special thanks to all of my beautiful reviewers!

 _NCIS headquarters, Autopsy, USA_

"I've never seen anything like it before in all my years in autopsy. You can clearly see where the knives have sliced through the flesh. It's disgusting to think anyone would want to do that." Ducky muttered.

Kimi and Kagome shared a knowing look.

"You seen anything like it?" Gibbs asked, an eyebrow raised.

Kagome smiled nervously, "No, never." She lied.

Kimi looked at her sceptically. That was a terrible lie, even for a ningen. Maybe Sesshomaru had become soft, afterall.

 _Park, Washington, USA_

Two disguised half-demons stared worriedly into each other's eyes.

"Sh-should we tell them about the energy we felt?" The female asked.

The male wrapped a reassuring arm around his wife of five-hundred years. "We could help."

"I just- I don't want to see another war like the last one."

He kissed her lightly on her pale forehead, "He is no Naraku."

She shook her head, "It has been a long time. He should be dead, he had his way. But, she, she is the reason Naraku came about in the first place, I would not put it past her."

"We are both able to help this time."

"I have heard Kagome is an agent now – they will most likely have her assigned to this case. It would not be easy on her, knowing who is still around."

"She is strong." The male said softly.

"I know."

 _Abandoned Warehouse, Washington, USA_

She brushed the long strand of ebony hair that had fallen over her face away. She needed her utmost concentration if she was to succeed in her goal.

Her charcoal black eyes stared at the board opposite her.

It was full of newspaper-clippings, sightings and photographs. All of one person.

The one she wanted to kill so badly, for stealing what was hers.

"Mate…" A dark growl called.

"I am here, my love." She said in a fake happy tone, unable to smile, despite how much she tried.

"What the matter?" Her mate asked, struggling with his words.

"She is the matter." The female hissed, pointing at the board.

"She dies." The voice growled, flexing his sharp claws.

"Oh, she will." The female smiled darkly.

The male wrapped his arms around her small waist, golden eyes meeting black ones.

"Will you give me her head as a gift, mate?" She asked.

"Yes." Was the response she got, and she grinned.

Oh, how she would love to see Kagome Higurashi bleed at the hands of her mate.

 _NCIS headquarters, Bullpen, USA_

"Kimi, I think it's time I re-establish communications with Kagura." Kagome smiled.

"This one will enjoy the look on her face when she finds out you live."

"So will I."

Gibbs nodded, and he called his team together.

"We're going to visit Brad's squadron, see if anyone wanted him gone."

"Yes boss."

 _Kyoto, Japan_

Kagura sipped her tea slowly, eyes brimming with questions.

She was not 'out of the loop' so to speak, she was fully aware of the raging gossip amongst the youkai. It seemed as if the miko, the one from the feudal era had returned. If she remembered correctly, she was mortal.

So how could a puny, unprepared thing like her survive the ages?

Or more importantly- how did she go unnoticed for five-hundred years?

Maybe she was right under her nose the entire time. What if the ages had made her senses dull?

No, that could never happen. Being forced to work for Naraku – being held captive all those years made her so alert she could hear a pin drop in an elephant stampede.

These days though, it was quiet. Very quiet. The youkai race had learnt to keep themselves hidden from humanity, and there was very little arguments or drama amongst them.

But now, the entire community was abuzz with the news the legendary shikon miko had returned, how or why, no one knew.

Another big thing among them was the Washington disturbances. A rouge youkai had been slaughtering their own, it was a truly terrible crime.

Luckily for her, that Tsuki woman had been one of those killed.

That woman was ruthless against all those she deemed unworthy of her. She was determined to find something even the tiniest bit incriminating and take her to court.

All because of the role she played five-hundred-years ago.

Tsuki hadn't even been born then, but she still wanted her to suffer terribly for all she had done for Naraku.

She met her during a mission – Kagura herself had been a witness in a minor crime commited by another youkai. Tsuki, of course, immediately disliked her and researched her. Oh, that woman was absolutely ecstatic when she found out that Kagura aided Naraku, attempting to have the case reopened.

Of course, YPS refused, on account of most of the original people that were involved in the battle had died.

And there was the fact that Kagura was good friends with Sesshomaru.

Tsuki had been sanctioned twice for attacking her on unreasonable grounds. The woman hated her almost as much as she loved that marine boyfriend of hers. It wasn't exactly uncommon knowledge that she was dating a mortal, she had a soft spot for them.

You could perhaps even go so far as to say she wanted to protect, to shelter humanity from her, from Naraku, or the closest she could get to Narkau.

She was a wannabe hero, she grew up with legends of the Shikon miko, and fancied herself as the next Kagome, the next saviour of Humanity.

And now she was dead.

She placed her tea down on the coffee table, eyes narrowing as an image of Tsuki, in her true form, claws and fangs flying towards her, appeared in her minds' eye.

Kagura placed a finger on the black booklet next to her tea, almost unsure if she should open it.

It contained all the information she had been sent by Sesshomaru that would help her be deemed innocent. She was of course- not even in the same country as the one Tsuki was murdered in, but there was no way that would be enough to stand up to Sesshomaru's mother. Or her new 'sidekick'.

The phone just behind her cup of tea began to vibrate furiously, and Kagura reached to turn it over, eyes scanning the caller ID.

She bit her lip, drawing blood. A metallic taste edged its way through her mouth, and she pressed 'accept'.

 _Brad's Squadron, USA, naval base_

Ziva looked between the commander and her pen and paper.

He was an attractive half-Siberian around 6"2 with sapphire blue eyes.

"Look, Ma'am, there's nothing to report. All of my boys get on just fine." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not anything?" Ziva tilted her head to the side.

The man sighed, "Alfie." He said.

Ziva raised her eyebrows at him.

"Alfie the Alpha is what we call him. Brad got into a fight with him about a month back, about Brad's girl. That's all I know. It happened while they were on leave, out of work. They made up and I didn't put it on record, okay?"

"Thank you." She responded in a clipped tone, turning on her heel.

The man grabbed her arm, and she spun around sharply to face him.

"There's more." He told her in a hushed voice.

"What?"

"He threatened to 'expose' Brad's girl." The man wore a serious expression on his face.

"Expose what exactly?" Ziva asked, leaning in.

"No one knows, not even Brad did." The man shook his head.

"But," He added, "She was involved in some shady activity, used to sneak out, hide her files, all that stuff."

"Thank you." Ziva said again, smiling lopsidedly at the man.

 _Telephone Conversation, US to Japan_

" _You'll be needed to testify in the US, Kagura."_ A cold voice rung through the phone.

A muffled cry of 'I wanna talk' was barely heard by Kagura.

"I understand. Tsuki's killing was most…unfortunate."

A snort came from the other end, _"We both know you hated her with every bone in your body."_

"I may have, but there are still those out there who mourn her loss."

" _Is that sympathy? My, my Kagura. The years have made you soft."_

"The years have made you senile, and delusional. I feel no sympathy."

" _As if anything could ever make me senile, do not forget your place."_

"And where is my place, exactly?"

" _Beneath me. I am your superior in every way, do not forget it."_

"Are you? Are you really? Didn't seem that way in the war, you coward."

" _How dare you speak to me with such words when you are no better?"_

"You had a choice- mine was taken from me. You should do well to not take your free will for granted."

" _This argument is over, Kagura. You shall testify in the US."_

"Oh? Do you really suspect me of murder?"

" _I would not put it past you."_

"My days of being involved in the like of murder are over, I did not kill her."

" _And how do I know that?"_

"I have been in Japan the entire time, do not accuse me."

" _I am free to accuse whoever I choose, and you shall testify."_

"If it is the will of the law, I shall testify, and you shall find me innocent."

" _If that is the way it is to be, so be it."_

"I am, however, curious. Who is your assistant this time?"

" _Do you remember the shikon miko?"_

 _Flashback, Outskirts of New York, USA_

 _An evil cackle echoed through the night._

' _Foolish dog. He thinks I am no threat to him- I shall show him. Overlooked, put-down, humiliated. Those are but a few things I am subjected to. He shall be shown, I am no foolish cat.'_

 _Her fists became balled, and she stared out into the dark sky._

 _Lightning struck in the distance, and she smiled wickedly._

 _All of the demon society would suffer for the mental torture she was forced to live with._

 _All of demon society would know her name._

 _All of demon society would pay for driving her to become the psychotic mess she was now._

 _And she would exact her revenge through two lovers, long dead, whose bodies had been rotting in hell for five-hundred years._

 _And one by one, they would die off, fearing her, fearing her insanity._

 _She knew, her mother had told her, there was more than one way to revive the dead._

 _She smirked at the glowing bone in her hand, and looked towards the fire that was lit before her._

" _I call on you, damned souls, arise and become my warriors." She growled._

 _Little did Sesshomaru, or any other demon realise, she was about to take them all down, all while she was supposed to be working to help their cause._

A/N; PLEASE REVIEW- I APPRECIATE IT! IT'S WHAT MAKES UPDATES FASTER!

Eep. A cliffhanger. I haven't updated in a while, and the next update will probably be around the middle of January. Yeah, this story is probably horrible cliché, and badly written. Well, I don't actually have a beta for this, so my grammar isn't up to par.

If there are any questions, please review or PM me about it.

My original plan was to have a Tim/Kagome pairing, but I read Rain Lily's Truth and Reality (I'm pretty sure that's what it's called?) and she made a Tony/Kagome pairing work.

Then again, she's so talented she could make any pairing work.

But that may just come with experience, I'm actually only thirteen.

Anyways this was dragged on long enough! Farewell!


End file.
